


A Russian Mentality

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Series: Enemas and Overwatch [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Ass to Mouth, Drinking, Enemas, F/F, Femslash February, First Time, First Time Enema, High Volume Enema, Milk, Milk Enema, Rimming, Shameless Enema Trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Fanficshameless enema porn; mei and zarya and enemas





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry i'm not sorry for this one guys. its my kink. enjoy.  
> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

In Russia, the mentality about enemas was very different than the rest of the world. In the city of _Zheleznovodsk_ a bronze statue of an enema bulb held aloft by angels stood erect outside a nearby spa. Enemas were regarded with true reverence and their importance to a persons overall health could not be overlooked.

When Zarya was very little her mother would give her a nice warm saline enema at the first sign of tummy trouble. Even the school nurse was allowed to administer enemas if necessary and Zarya remembered a few times in which she had laid down on the brown leather couch of the nurses' office and taken a bulb of soapy water to soothe her stomach.

Enemas were a regular part of weightlifting training. After intense sessions her coaches would prescribe deep tissue massages and high volume enemas with mineral water imported from the mountains. Zarya was the top athlete in the country and so she got the best.

Even when she joined the military enemas did not escape her. Recruits were flushed out regularly, lined up naked in the barracks and made to grab their ankles. They took bulbs of hot water and held it for ten minutes. After expelling the water, the military physicians would complete their invasive inspections.

Now that she was in Overwatch, Zarya still gave herself regular enemas. It was mostly for comfort and health reasons. She still trained every day and her diet was high in protein. It was best to clean herself out on a regular basis instead of letting all that excess waste line her guts.

She was completely surprised to learn that her comrades did not feel the same way. Hanzo flushed beet red at the mention of enemas and refused to carry on a conversation about them. Satya recoiled in disgust at the very notion. Lucio and Tracer all nearly died laughing when she told them how rewarding it felt to take a good high volume enema. Angela was the only one who agreed wholeheartedly with her but even she seemed to think this was conversation best held in private.

Then there was Mei; her sweet little snow angel. Incredibly enough, Mei had absolutely no idea what an enema even was. It didn't take more than a day or two into courting one another that she found out. Unlike the others, Mei listened intently as Zarya described the different types of enemas. Syringes, bulbs, bags and nozzles. Saline solution, water cut with glycerin or Castile soap, milk enemas, coffee enemas. She talked lovingly about the body's ability to take up to five quarts. She said how good it was to feel clean and empty.

Despite all the enema talk Mei wasn't scared off. The two of them got on like a house on fire. They had sex before their third date. After they started having sex it was a natural progression into including enemas in their sex life. Zarya gave Mei her first enema in their bathroom at Watchpoint Gibraltar. It was one of the few Watchpoints that had personal restrooms instead of communal ones.

Zarya undressed Mei slowly and carefully, kissing her pale skin as more and more of it was revealed. She made Mei bend over the sink and spread her legs. Zarya filled a little one ounce bulb with saline water and inserted the thin tip into Mei's tight, puckered hole. Mei gasped a little, and then again as Zarya squeezed down on the bulb and the warm water squished inside.

Afterwards they stood kissing beside the sink. Zarya had to bend down low to reach Mei's lips and Mei had to stand up on her tippy toes. Her hands slid around Mei's waist and down to her backside, tenderly stroking her bare cheeks. Mei was a big girl with an ass to match. She had cellulite and stretch marks in different places but Zarya didn't care. She loved touching Mei and feeling the bumps of pinchable fat under her soft skin.

Mei eventually broke their kiss, blushing hot red. "Zarya-" she said softly, holding her own round belly. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Zarya kissed her head. "I'll wait for you outside." She said, kindly giving her girlfriend some privacy to expel the enema.

She waited on the bed and after ten minutes or so Mei emerged naked looking flushed. She trudged out of the bathroom with a pout on her perfectly pink lips. "I didn't like it." She confessed. "It felt like getting food poisoning." She cradled her belly as she spook.

Zarya frowned. "You don't feel good and empty?" She asked.

Mei crawled onto the mattress and collapsed heavily on top of the covers. She shook her head. "I feel empty... but not so good."

Oh. Zarya went to her and leaned down, kissing Mei's cheek just underneath the frame of her black glasses. "My apologies," she said genuinely. "I thought you would enjoy it more."

Mei reached out for Zarya and touched her arm softly. "Thank you for showing me." She said kindly.

Even in her dislike for something she was still understanding and kind; grateful for the experience, even. Zarya's heart swelled up in his chest and she was pretty sure that was the moment she fell in love with Mei entirely.

Zarya managed to turn the mood around that evening by spreading Mei's thick thighs and diving between them. She ate her girlfriend out like never before, venturing to lick and tease her pink asshole seeing as it was perfectly clean and ripe for a good tongue fuck. Mei loved every second of it. She came five times that night.

Mei wasn't entirely interested in taking enemas herself but that didn't stop her from enjoying them with Zarya. She was more than happy to administer them. She watched and learned how to fill up bulbs and bags. She learned which temperatures were suitable for the human body and how cold enemas made Zarya feel versus warm enemas. She learned how to mix salt and soap. She learned how to connect the hoses and nozzles. She learned the different positions that produced different effects during administration of an enema. She became an expert.

She especially got into it giving Zarya a high volume enema the first time. They set everything up perfectly on the bed, laying down towels and keeping lube nearby. She took bottles of mineral water and warmed them up by leaving them under a hot running tap in the bathroom sink. She even picked out a nozzle all by herself, opting for a long plastic one.

With gentle hands Mei lovingly guided Zarya into a sims position on the bed. She lubricated Zarya's hole, pouring lube onto the pink pucker itself and gently inserting her slick fingers as well. She might have had a little extra fun twisting them around and making her girlfriend moan.

When Zarya was good and slick Mei went and poured the first liter sized bottle of four into the red enema bag. The bag was hanging from the corner of their headboard. She released the clamp on the rubber hose and made sure all the air filtered out of the tubing. She even tested the temperature of the water on her skin before clamping the hose again.

When she was perfectly satisfied she brought the nozzle to Zarya's waiting hole. Zarya was a pro at this, of course, and the entire thing slipped in with utter ease. It disappeared right into her body until only the rubber tubing was visible.

"Good job." Mei commended her sweetly, and for some reason the praise from her girlfriend was so much sweeter than any other praise she'd ever gotten in her life. Zarya all but melted at those words.

With a gentle warning she turned the water on and let it flow. Mei very dutifully watched the bulge of the red rubber enema bag. As soon as it began to deflate she went to retrieve the next bottle, pouring it into the open top of the bag. They were using was multiple bottles of mineral water but this made the enema seem seamless; the bag never stopped being full.

There was minimal cramping throughout the first few liters. Zarya had taken plenty of enemas this size in her life and it was no problem for her at all. Her flat, muscular belly began to swell and when it did she changed the position of her legs so that her stomach had free room to bulge and grow.

When Mei topped off the enema bag with the very last bottle, the fourth final and final liter that Zarya would need to take, that was when she started to feel some discomfort. Cramps that hurt a little too much and a definite stretch to her already distended belly. Zarya closed her eyes and flexed her hands into fists, tightening them and relaxing them in turn.

"Do you need me to turn off the flow?" Mei asked.

Zarya only shook her head. "No, it's almost done. I'll take it all."

Mei hummed thoughtfully. "How about a belly rub?"

Despite her discomfort Zarya smiled. She nodded her head. A belly rub would be nice.

Mei reached over Zarya's side to touch her stomach. She was very light with her touch, not wanting to press down and add any extra pressure. She made soothing curled with her fingers.

"Your belly is so big." She laughed sweetly. "Almost as big as mine!"

Zarya smiled again, though there was a definite crease in her brow from the pain. "I don't look near as cute as you with a big belly, though." She said.

Mei giggled. "I don't know... you look pretty cute!" She even leaned down to press a sweet little kiss to Zarya's bulging side.

The bag finally gurgled to show it was empty and Zarya breathed a sigh of relief. The pressure in her stomach was intense but at least they wouldn't add any more water to make it worse. Four whole liters. That was almost a gallon.

"Okay, Zarya. Ten minutes." Mei set a timer on her watch.

They didn't remove the nozzle because an enema of this volume would absolutely come bursting out if they tried, even with Zarya's practice at not spilling. Mei sat down on the edge of the bed. Her weight caused the mattress to dip and the change in position made Zarya groan, water sloshing around heavily inside her body.

"I'm sorry." Mei apologized at once. She didn't move to get up, though. That would have caused more movement and she had the wherewithal to sit still. "What can i do to help?"

"Nothing." Zarya shook her head. "I must practice self control."

Mei smiled lovingly and laid a hand on Zarya's calf. "You're incredible, you know that?"

The water in Zarya's belly was joined by a flutter of butterflies. Even after they'd been dating for months Mei still gave her the warm fuzzies. It was a nice distraction from the pain.

When the ten minutes was up Mei helped assist in the delicate progress of getting up waddling to the bathroom. That was the most painful part of all. Gravity made holding all the water in impossible. Zarya managed to make it to the toilet in just enough time though. It felt incredible to release all the water in a big gush.

By the time she'd expelled everything, Zarya came out feeling refreshed and at ease. She found that the bedroom had been cleaned up entirely and there were no more towels on bed. Instead Mei sat on top of the sheets, naked and beautiful. Her shoulder length black hair was let loose from it's usual bun and she patted the mattress beside her.

"You took your enema so well, it's time for your reward." She teased.

Zarya blushed with excitement and nearly dove head first into the bed to join her.

Though a lot of the enemas Zarya had received in her life had been clinical and efficient, the ones Mei gave her were always so intimate. Often times they were both naked throughout the whole process. Almost always the enema concluded with sex. Good sex too. Zarya had never had a partner as willing as Mei. She'd also never had a partner she adored or cared about quite as much.

Best of all was when Mei started getting creative.

One evening Zarya came back to their shared bedroom from a workout session with Fareeha in the Watchpoint gym. She was slightly sweaty with a towel draped around her shoulders when she came in through the door.

When she went into the bedroom she found some sort of sterile padding all over the ground at the foot of the bed. She raised up an eyebrow, wondering what it was there for. Mei sometimes couldn't wait to test out a hypothesis and so she conducted impromptu experiments in their room. Usually that happened in the kitchenette and not on the bedroom floor.

Just when Zarya was about to call out, Mei came to stand in the bathroom doorway. She was half naked, wearing only a blue velvet skirt and stockings. Her huge breasts hung down to her waistline, big pink nipples pointing to the floor. She wasn't the traditional picture of beauty, but Zarya's heart skipped at the sight of her. Mei was perfect in her eyes.

In her hands Mei had a ten ounce squeeze bulb. A pretty pink one with a long white nozzle. Zarya had already taken one large enema in the morning to wake herself up. She was plenty clean. She wondered what this was all about.

"Welcome back." Mei said sweetly. "You're just in time."

"I am?" Zarya asked curiously.

"Take off your clothes and get on your hands and knees for me, please." Meisaid, gesturing to the padding on the ground. She then walked up to Zarya and stood on the very tips of her tippy toes, attempting to kiss Zarya on the lips. Zarya happily bent down so that Mei's mouth could meet her own.

"Should I shower first?" She was a little sweaty...

"Oh, no." Mei smiled. "We're going to get a little messy."

Zarya was definitely curious now. She trusted Mei completely and so she stripped off her workout clothes. After taking off her sports bra and panties she got down onto the pads. They were soft and squishy under her knees. Zarya realized they were absorbent.

"Head down." Mei instructed. She was absolutely delighted to be the leader in this little game.

Zarya bent her elbows and pressed her face to the padding. She was familiar with this position. It was a good one for taking high volumes of water. With her head down and her ass high in the air, gravity would pull the liquid deeper within her. Mei only had a little bulb though, not something one would use to administer a high volume enema.

"Oh, Zarya." Mei sighed dreamily. "Your pussy is so pretty from this angle."

Zarya was in fact incredibly exposed like this. Even though the two of them had been together for over a year, and they'd licked and kissed one another in every place possible, Zarya still found herself blushing in the tips of her ears. Mei was the only one to make her feel so shy.

To Zarya's surprise Mei's chubby fingers found the lips of her labia. Her touch was feather light and teasingly soft. It tickled and sent blood pumping down between Zarya's legs, a rhythmic thumping of pleasure.

"Mei-" she groaned.

Mei surprised her again by leaning in pressing her lips to Zarya's sensitive vulva. Her kisses were soft at first but deepened into open mouthed kisses. She was not shy about using her tongue either. Although she was avoiding Zarya's clit she licked and kissed everywhere else, even stopping to thrust her tongue deep inside. Zarya found herself moaning in pleasure.

Unfortunately it all stopped at once. Instead she felt a sudden touch of plastic to her asshole, the completely opposite of Mei's lips and the wet squish of her tongue.

"Big push!" Mei encouraged.

Zarya didn't hesitate. As sudden as this change was she rolled with the switch up effortlessly. As she bared down, the tip of the enema nozzle sank into her ass. It was lubricated, thankfully, but it still stung a little with pain.

The very next thing she felt was coldness; a shocking chill filling her insides. It made her clench up and practically yelp. It didn't hurt, it was just completely unexpected.

"Sweet milk." Mei explained, squeezing down on the enema bulb. "It's been cooling in the fridge all morning."

Zarya groaned. She felt it traveling fast to her belly, a river of coldness running through her. That definitely cancelled the feelings of pleasure she'd just been experiencing.

Zarya had only ever had one or two cold enemas in her lifetime. There was no significant health benefit to them, and for someone new to taking enemas they could be quite painful. The cold feeling caused many people to clench up in response and a lack of relaxation of the muscles caused cramping. Zarya was lucky Mei had only squirted a little bit of the sweet milk into her or she might have been doubled over in pain rather than just surprised.

"You're trying to torture me." She groaned, practically pouting. Zarya loved Mei so much, she would gladly let Mei torture her. That didn't mean she had to be quiet about it though.

"No," Mei giggled. "Never." She pulled the tip of the bulb free with a wet pop from Zarya's hole.

Mei leaned in and started her feather light kisses all over again. Zarya made little noises of struggle and pleasure. Mei's mouth was so hot, her tongue and lips were such a warm contrast to the coolness inside her body.

"I'm thirsty," Mei said playfully from between Zarya's spread thighs. Her warm hands found Zarya's ass cheeks and she pulled them apart. "Anything for me to drink?" She asked hopefully.

Zarya was surprised but she knew what to do. She pushed the enema out, sweet milk gushing from her hole down to her pussy. Mei made a happy noise and she lapped it all up with her tongue, licking up the rivulets of milk before they could drip down to the padding. Zarya found herself moaning low. The soft of Mei's tongue felt good but more than that there was just something so filthy and hot about Mei drinking milk from her ass.

As soon as she was done licking, Mei pressed the enema nozzle to Zarya's ass again. "Another push!" She encouraged.

Everything was happening so fast, it took Zarya a second to actually bare down. Her body swallowed the nozzle whole, stretching and flexing around the stiff white plastic. "Mei-"

Mei squeezed down on the pink bulb and forced another cold shot of milk into Zarya's body. Zarya thought she was ready for it but it was still icy enough to make her gasp out loud. She reached down to touch her own belly as if she could warm it from the inside out. Mei squeezed almost three times as much sweet milk into her as before. She emptied the ten ounce bulb and when she was done she cast it aside.

"Mm," she used her fingers to play with Zarya's pussy. It was sticky with saliva and milk. She teased her girlfriend's wet vagina, sticking two fingers inside and twisting them around. Her mouth found its way between Zarya's ass cheeks, kissing and licking hungrily. "You taste so good!"

Zarya was losing it. Pleasure was thrumming all through her lower half. The stimulation was so much and so intense. Both of her holes were getting teased, the mixing of temperatures was driving her crazy, and the constant pleasure from either finger or tongue was bringing her awfully close to an orgasm.

"Mei, I... I'm going to..."

"Oh, not yet." Mei told her. "I want more to drink!"

Zarya moaned helplessly. It was easy to release the enema. She simply gave a gentle push and it gushed out of her. Mei made a happy noise as she was apparently splashed with cool milk. She drank it straight from Zarya's hole and then licked up any that had managed to escape her thirsty mouth. She was less diligent this time and plenty of it flowed down Zarya's muscular thighs to the floor.

"Ah," Mei thrust her two fingers in and out of Zarya's pussy. They were slick with juices and now creamy milk too. "So good. Touch yourself while I lick up the rest. I will too. Hopefully we'll both come by the time I'm done."

Zarya wasn't sure she had ever really stopped moaning but this made her moan even louder. Her hand that had been touching her belly slid low, instantly going for her own clit. She fingered herself roughly. Mei leaned in to kiss over her milky hole and that was it. Zarya was gone.

She came hard and fast like a clap of thunder. Her thighs trembled and hot pleasure sparked out from between her spread legs. She made helpless, breathless noises. She heard the wet sounds of Mei fingering herself and it only made the aftershocks of her orgasm that much more enjoyable. Mei came too, moaning with her tongue halfway up Zarya's ass.

Zarya had never had an enema quite like that in her life.

Zarya had no idea how she had managed to find a girl who was so perfect. Not just someone who tolerated her unique interest in enemas, but someone who was willing to go the extra mile and get creative while administering them. Zarya hoped to spend the rest of her life with Mei, and she hoped the rest of her life would be filled with kinky enemas like these. 

It didn't matter what mentality the rest of the world had, and it didn't matter what her Overwatch comrades thought either. Mei loved enemas enough to drink them straight from Zarya's body and that was above and beyond anything Zarya could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) on tumblr :) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
